


The Confusing Concept of Christmas

by korypatrol



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: And an unnatural obsession with how cool Rachel Roth's powers are, Angst, Author regrets nothing, Author tries to write a short and sweet christmas fic, Because I can't seem to help myself, Because these ppl need therapy! Cliff Steele Voice, Donna's still alive because I said so, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ends up writing 10000 words of self indulgent dickkory angst and pining, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Hopefully I write her better than the s2 writers, I'm not bitter at all, Like seriously you'll be so grossed out, So much talking about feelings, Super Cheesy Christmas antics, Though thats not much of a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korypatrol/pseuds/korypatrol
Summary: The problem with trying to discreetly leave your home/tower that houses two metahuman teenagers and an alien hybrid with enough trauma to terrorise the entire city of San Franciso is that the occupants tend to be curious and at times very paranoid. Especially when you have a history of leaving for long periods of time. Still, this doesn't stop Dick and Kory from attempting to slowly sneak their way past the living room where Rachel is reading while Gar and Connor play video games."Where are you going?" Rachel asks without even looking up from her book. Gar pauses the game.Shit.Trying to fool an all-powerful teenager is pretty much impossible. Even though in this situation he feels like the teenager caught doing something he shouldn't. He turns to Kory, eyes wide.On my last fic a very cool user Vanessa N Isaacs requested a dickkory + kids christmas fic which inspired this. It's going to be a couple chapters long and will be a giant christmas themed mess of me cramming all the dickkory and core four moments I wish happened in season 2 into one fic.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Koriand’r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Rose Wilson & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Koriand'r & Donna Troy
Comments: 41
Kudos: 104





	1. Explaining Santa and Other Stressful Occurences

It's not exactly something Dick usually pays attention to, in fact, it probably would've come and gone this year if not for Connor. 

Kory had just gone out with Donna for doughnuts, some random tradition they had developed in the months they had spent together alone. Dick was watching one of Gar's movies with the kids, Rachel's legs sprawled across his lap. She had taken advantage of Gar's distracted state to braid a couple of strands of his neon green hair. When Gar watched movies he _watched _movies. Nothing short of a giant meteorite falling from the sky could pull his eyes away from the screen, though considering the events that occur in their day to day lives that wasn't exactly an unlikely possibility. Dick, on the other hand, found it a little difficult to concentrate on made-up worlds and obviously fake violence but it made Gar happy. So he pretended to watch and texted Kory instead.__

____

Kory: Let me guess you're either watching the empire strikes back or the return of the king 

____

Dick: I honestly have zero clue 

____

"Oh my god," Rachel huffed with a laugh, shaking her head.

____

"What?" Dick discreetly turned off his phone. 

____

"She's literally gonna be back in like an hour." 

____

"What? I-" Dick laughed but it was really more like a nervous, forced sound escaping his throat. He scratched the back of his head. "I have no clue what you're talking about." 

____

"I'm sure you don't," Rachel smirked as she unravelled the braid she just finished to repeat the process once more. 

____

What was _that _supposed to mean?__

____

____

____

Dick did not like the smug look on her face one, single bit. Thankfully he was saved from having to think about it with the sound of Gar's cry of outrage. Connor, clueless to the consequences of getting in the way of Gar and his movies had situated himself smack bang in the middle of the screen. 

____

____

____

"Why don't you guys celebrate Christmas?" he asked, ignoring Gar's complaints. 

____

____

____

Gar shut up at that, the three staring at each other in slight befuddlement. "Who told you about Christmas?" Dick wondered.

____

____

____

"Jason did." _Huh, _that didn't sound like Jason. "He told me that if I brought him food and did his laundry I'd be on Santa's nice list which means I won't get coal." Dick winced, _that _was more like Jason. Disappearing back to Wayne manor leaving Dick to tell the worlds most powerful toddler that Santa wasn't real.____

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Oh... well you see um-" Rachel and Gar both gave him an incredulous look. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"We just forgot this year," Rachel interrupted which wasn't really a lie. They did forget. This was their first Christmas together in the tower and Dick can't believe it slipped his mind. Though it's not like it was ever really his thing. Of course, he loved it when he was a little kid like all little kids do. Everyone from the circus would always throw a huge party on Christmas Eve and even though he was young he was still allowed to go. When Bruce took him in it was just a reminder of everything he lost. Still, Alfred always went out of his way to make it special. Decorating the manor, forcing him to put up the tree with him then making his signature hot chocolate recipe once they were done. Even Bruce seemed a little less broody around Christmas time. These kids deserved that extra effort too. Even though they were all still recovering from being the daughter of the king of all demons or being brainwashed by an evil supervillain's organisation Dick would do his best with what he was working with. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Soo... are we going to?" Connor asked, face hopeful. Rachel and Gar were still staring at him but he had a little more trouble reading their expressions. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"We are," Dick nodded and his phone pinged. He picked it up possibly a bit too quickly and ignored the knowing look he saw Rachel giving him in his peripheral vision. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Which is how he now finds himself explaining the concept of Christmas to an alien princess."So let me get this straight," Kory says slowly, "humans tell their children that a magical man who sees them at all times, breaks into their house once a year while they're sleeping and this makes them... happy?" She asks. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Well when you put it like that it doesn't sound great," Dick admits. "They get presents so it's like exciting or whatever." 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Right, okay that makes a little more sense," Kory nods "in that case you really dropped the ball on this one Grayson, you should've told me sooner." She runs a hand through her hair, somehow managing to artfully toss it without even trying. "How long do we have to get them some shit?"

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Dick checks his phone for the date today, ever since they defeated Deathstroke he's been so relieved that nobody hated him and that they all somehow survived another impossible situation that the days have kind of blurred together. He ignores Bruce's voice in his head chastising his carelessness. "We have about two weeks." 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Okay well let's just go now, get it out of the way." Kory bounds up off the couch and Dick misses the heat of her shoulder pressing against his own. The fire within her emanates a wave of warmth off her skin, soothing and so comforting. "Are you coming?" Kory raises a perfect eyebrow at him. He really needs to stop staring at her without realising. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

The problem with trying to discreetly leave your home/tower that houses two metahuman teenagers and an alien hybrid with enough trauma to terrorise the entire city of San Franciso is that the occupants tend to be curious and at times very paranoid. Especially when you have a history of leaving for long periods of time. Still, this doesn't stop Dick and Kory from attempting to slowly sneak their way past the living room where Rachel is reading while Gar and Connor play video games. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Where are you going?" Rachel asks without even looking up from her book. Gar pauses the game. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_Shit. _Trying to fool an all-powerful teenager is pretty much impossible. Even though in this situation he feels like the teenager caught doing something he shouldn't. He turns to Kory, eyes wide. _What do we say? _"Um, we were just-"Kory grabs his hand and Dick nearly chokes on his tongue.____

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

"We're going on a date," she says smoothly as ever. His brain malfunctions. 

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

"Finally!" Gar exclaims. "Took you long enough to ask man, he's been pining for months." He loves this kid with every fibre of his being but now, unfortunately, Dick has to murder him. 

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

" _I _asked him," says Kory not missing a beat, not looking at him either which means he can't even attempt to read her face.__

_____ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

Gar nods. "That makes more sense, no offence dude." Rachel's squinting her eyes at them, head tilted. It's silent for an awkward amount of time as she stares at them suspiciously and through it all Kory is still _holding his hand _. Slade Wilson may not have succeeded in killing him but Koriand'r might end up finishing his job for him.__

________ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

"Well we better get going," Kory says dragging him to the elevator. "Don't burn down the tower!" She shouts over her shoulder. He faintly hears Connor ask Rachel what a date is before the elevator doors shut them in. The second they're alone Kory rips her hand from his and smacks him on the arm. "Ouch," Dick yelps rubbing the spot she hit. 

________ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

"I thought you were raised by Batman! Why are you such a bad liar?" Okay fair enough but again ouch. 

________ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

"I don't know? I panicked." _Maybe because you just threw a massive curveball into this entire outing. _She shakes her head putting a palm to her forehead.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Whatever," she sighs, "we need to brainstorm what we should buy."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Family Baggage and Other Unwarranted Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel knew some shit was up the second they tried to walk past them without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of angst in it. It's from Rachel's perspective (at this point I plan to do at least one chapter each from the perspective of all of the core four and maybee one with connor or something) and these kids have been through a lot so I imagine they've got mad trust issues. There are discussions of mental health in a sense in this chapter, one of the characters isn't in the greatest of spaces of mind so if this is something that could potentially trigger you definitely skip this chapter. I promise the other chapters will be more light hearted this one kind of got away from me. I just can't imagine Dick and Kory sneaking around and that not worrying Rachel.

Rachel knew some shit was up the second they tried to walk past them without saying a word. Ever since the mess with Cadmus and Gar both Dick and Kory had sworn to never leave any of them alone like that again. Rationally she knew they wouldn't anyway. One of the better aspects of her ever-changing powers that she hasn't been able to her finger on yet. This one time she pulled an all nighter with Gar and Jason when he used to live with them. They made the mistake of drinking energy drinks at 11 o'clock at night so they we're kind of asking for their sleeping patterns to get absolutely screwed. One of the ten million bedrooms in the tower had a balcony, they were dangling their legs off the edge. Jason was smoking, Rachel was weighing up the pros and cons of snitching on him when Gar called her an _empath._

__"It's someone who can feel people's feelings," he explained throwing his half-eaten doughnut off the ledge. He stole that without even finishing it. If Kory and Donna ever found out they would be livid._ _

__Jason took a drag of his cancer stick. "Dope."_ _

__She wasn't sure if she agreed with that statement yet. It's difficult to describe what she feels when people get close to her. Usually, with Dick, it feels like she's strapped in a moving train going a mile a minute. Her thoughts come rapidly, erratic in nature. She imagines that Dick's mind is always in motion, never taking the risk of any sort of break. Completely against his instincts to ever slow down and possibly miss something, ever the detective. Though there are times where it does slow and while she feels a sliver of panic in the corner of his awareness, the train reaches a meagre crawl. This usually happens when everyone is together, chilling in the living room or going out to lunch. Interestingly it always, without fail slows down even if it's just a little bit when Kory is in the room. Kory herself is a completely different story. When Kory is around Rachel feels ten feet tall, calm in her own self-awareness. Most of the time Kory knows her value which is the most exhilarating feeling in the world. There are instances where Kory falters, shrinks down to what she isn't. But Kory is royalty, pure of heart and powerful as they come. Rachel has noticed that human women often have trouble with accepting their strength, humanity discouraging such acts deeming them 'shallow'. But Kory is unburdened from those lessons, she understands her power and isn't afraid to embrace it. Rachel is rather envious of this fact._ _

____

Then, of course, there's Gar. 

____

When Gar is with her it feels like he's carrying a weight. Sometimes it's so heavy that he's on his knees struggling to stand, other times it's so light he's able to hold it high above his head. But no matter what its always there. Yet he's always chirpy, always bubbly, always makings quips and cracking jokes. Rachel has no clue how he does it. She can't help but wonder how much of his so-called happiness is real. Desperately she wants to take the weight from him, let him take a break for at least five seconds. But all she can do is feel it grow heavier and heavier until she fears it might crush him and then suddenly he's able to lift it again. When Kory and Dick promise to never leave them again the weight is insurmountable, Rachel barely suppresses a cry of pain. She meets his eyes across the dining room table. _You don't believe them, do you? _Gar lept up from his seat and went straight to his room. So when Rachel asks Dick and Kory where they're going as they so pathetically try to sneak past her, as if she can't sense their very essence, she's not asking for her own sake. She's double-checking for Gars.__

____

__Dick returns late and suspiciously alone._ _

____

__"How was your date?" Dick jumps._ _

____

__"Holy shit Rach you scared me-" He takes a deep breath, "why are you still up?" _Why were you and Kory lying your asses off?__ _

____

___"You didn't answer me," Rachel shuts her book with an audible snap._ _ _

____

___Dick scratches the back of his neck. "It was good.. good really good." Rachel narrows her eyes._ _ _

____

___"What are you trying to hide from me?"_ _ _

____

___"Nothing Rach, its nothing-"_ _ _

____

___"Stop lying." Dick sighs._ _ _

____

___"Look its nothing bad okay, its a surprise... a good one," The train is moving at a gradual pace, "and just for once I want to be able to surprise you like any other kid so please don't ask me to tell you."_ _ _

____

___Rachels not really sure what to say to that so she reluctantly nods. Dick lets out a relieved breath, the hint of a smile playing on his lips._ _ _

____

___"Ok now get to sleep otherwise you're gonna ruin it and Kory will get pissed at me." Rachel laughs, just a little, her own hint of a laugh. Then she complies, gets up to leave but just before she reaches the hallway she can't help but turn back. "Dick?"_ _ _

____

___He blinks. "Yeah?"_ _ _

____

___"You're staying this time right?" Her voice isn't as firm as she would have preferred. She can blame it on Gar's fear, the weight she feels him carrying around all the time but in that moment Gar isn't there. There is only her own irrationally trembling hands and Dicks power to hurt her worse than Angela or Melissa or even Trigon._ _ _

____

___"Yes." The train is glacial, "I promise."_ _ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be more christmas vibes from here on out I promise lmao. It just wouldn't be my own writing without at least a bit of angst. I decided to post this chapter at the same time as Kory's one so its not just a brigade of sadness.


	3. Sparkly Trees and Other Fleeting Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just when I think I understand this weird-ass holiday you throw in some even more weird shit!" Kory exclaims as she carries in a giant, Christmas tree with one arm. Gar runs into the living room to watch as she places it just to the left of the tv. "What could this possibly be for?" Kory laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Kory's chapter! So of course its the longest out of all of them so far. This fic seems like its going to be longer than I thought it was going to be that's for sure. Also random note I was listening to the song Floating by Alina Baraz ft Khalid when I wrote this and it reminds me of Dickkory soo much so that would be a good song to listen to for this chapter.

Kory is usually good at thinking on her feet. 

Telling everyone that she and Dick were going on a date as a cover for their secret Christmas shopping probably wasn't her finest moment. But Dick, suddenly forgetting that he was supposed to be a world-class deception artist, almost fucked up the entire endeavour. She couldn't have that. Therefore she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. It just so happened at the time she was thinking about the fact that this was the first time the two of them had been alone together away from the tower in months. Kory has zero clues as to how her mind spewed up the idea of a date from that. 

An hour into their trip she wants to strangle him.

He's not exactly doing anything wrong per se, doesn't dawdle in a store for too long, makes helpful suggestions that prove he knows their-the kids really well. On paper, he's the perfect shopping partner. 

It's just his _stupid _face.__

__He keeps dumbly opening his mouth, gaping for a moment likes he's going to say something, ask something, _anything _about what she just said but then it snaps shut again. It's absolutely infuriating. Spit it out! She wants to scream.___ _

___Sure maybe she could do that or maybe she could just bring it up herself but... but no this is about his own ridiculous reluctance. He's the emotionally constipated one in this relationship, friendship, whatever._ _ _

___When they get back to the tower Kory's 1962 Chevrolet Corvette is stacked with gifts. Because Dick is a complete and utter nerd he invested in another mini-van but Kory still has _style _thank you very much.___ _ _

___"You should go check the coast is clear," she whispers._ _ _

___"Why do I have to do it?"_ _ _

___"X'hal how old are you? Five?_ _ _

___Dick huffs. "Fine whatever I was just asking." They would all cover for her, no one would say a word. No one would ever have to know. Before she does something she would probably regret he's hopping out of the car and heading to the elevator._ _ _

___Dick returns with recyclable bags about 10 minutes later, eyes glazed over. He starts shoving the smaller gifts into the bags without saying a word._ _ _

___Kory tilts her head. "Is everything okay?"_ _ _

___Dick looks at her but he doesn't _look _at her, not the way he usually does. He's taking her in like she just any other person like-like Kory is a stranger to him. It makes her stomach curl.___ _ _

___"Could you carry the bigger stuff up, please?" He doesn't wait for her reply, already heading to the elevator. Well _shit. _They hide the gifts in Dick's room because Rachel sleeps with Kory sometimes when she has nightmares. Also, the psychopath has hidden compartments practically all over his room, old habits die hard she supposes. Dick seems hellbent on maintaining his dramatic silence. Kory shoves the book that Dick bought to send to Jason in the space between his headboard and the wall perhaps a little too hard. Dick locks the toys they bought for Krypto in one of the safes under his bed and takes a seat, sighing. "I'm sorry about before," he says suddenly.___ _ _

___Kory goes to put both Rose and Jericho's gifts in the cupboard behind one of Dicks photo frames when she falters for a moment. The picture feels like it was from a lifetime ago. A ridiculous selfie Gar insisted they all take in the safe house they went to hide from the Nuclear Family. Kory liked that it was all mostly windows, you had basically unfiltered access to the sky. The lighting of the building does the photo well, all crammed onto one couch in the living room. Gars got his arm around Dick, face split into a wide, adorable grin. Dick and Rachel both have identical expressions of disdain that almost bring a smile to Kory's face. In the midst of his excitement, Gar had neglected to inform Kory of what exactly a selfie entailed so she looks a little caught off guard. She realises its probably the only photo that the four of them have altogether. She'll have to ask Gar to send it to her too. "It's completely fair that you're ignoring me but can you please just listen." He sighs, Kory throws him a bone and turns to face him, leaning back against the wall._ _ _

___"Rachel said something... when I came up here before. Something that made me realise how much I-" He roughly scrubs at his face with his right hand. "How much I've hurt her... I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I'm sorry."_ _ _

___Kory pushes herself off the wall and sits beside him on the bed. "We all fuck up sometimes Grayson," she meets his gaze, "and that's okay." Their pinky fingers brush from where they're placed on the bed cover._ _ _

___He laughs weakly, "you don't seem to ever fuck up."_ _ _

___Kory shrugs, "that's just cause I'm not human." He snorts. For a while, there is nothing but silence and the strange familiarity of Dick Grayson's presence._ _ _

___"I do fuck up sometimes," Kory feels the need to correct that. Dick just watches her, knowing that she needs a minute to put together the words. It's easier to do so now that he's looking at her like she's Kory again and not a person he doesn't know. "The truth is," her voice cracks and withers. "I should've gone back to Tamaran a long time ago." Dick takes her hand as the tears in her eyes well over._ _ _

___"Do you want to leave?" Dick whispers. Her head feels like cement when she lifts it._ _ _

___Kory shakes her head slightly, this tiny motion revealing her greatest shame. She loves Tamaran, she loves her people. Yet despite it all, she wants to stay on earth _so badly. _For a minute there she forgot the burden of the crown. As if she could ever start a life of her own somewhere, she's been so naive. "I can't even go back if I wanted to now, my sister destroyed my ship."_ _ _ __

___"You have a sister?" Dick asks._ _ _

"Yes. A brother too, though he may very well be dead," she swipes underneath her eyes. 

"At least you still have your sister? 

"If he is dead she's the one who killed him. She murdered the rest of my family and court." Dick's mouth forms an O shape. 

"Jesus Christ," he exclaims which pulls a bitter laugh from Kory. "Why haven't you been telling me any of this?" He splutters.

"It's my problem, I'll take care of it. Besides you were going through a lot with Deathstro-" 

"Wait this happened _months ago? _Does anybody else know?" _Please, Faddei begs, painfully clinging onto his own autonomy. Hurry. _Kory shivers.____

__

___"Nobody knows." Unless you count one very confused psychologist.___

__

___Dick places his other hand atop the one still holding her own. "You've got to talk to m- _someone _about this, you can't just... you can't just keep something like that to yourself."___ __

__

___"You hear how ironic it is to get that advice from you right?"_ _ _

__

Dick chuckles. "Doesn't make it less true though." She leans her head against his shoulder and wonders when the smell of his overpriced aftershave started to become comforting. 

__

"It's a dark day when Dick Grayson gives _me _good advice." His laughter is rare but so goddamn infectious.__

__

Decorating the tree is quite the ordeal. "Just when I think I understand this weird-ass holiday you throw in some even more weird shit!" Kory exclaims as she carries in a giant, Christmas tree with one arm. Gar runs into the living room to watch as she places it just to the left of the tv. "What could this possibly be for?" Kory laughs. 

__

"Santa puts the gifts under it," says Connor without taking his eyes off his game. "We decorate it so it's nice for him." 

__

"Right of course," Kory mutters "how did I not figure that one out?"

__

Dick makes everyone decorate the tree. Literally _everyone. _Gar and Connor don't need any convincing, even if they do lack a little flare. Well any flare at all really, at this point all they've done is throw tinsel everywhere. Rachel was sleeping in when they got back from getting the tree so she's a little pissed to be among the land of the living. Kory is most impressed that somehow Dick managed to convince Rose/Jericho to come out of their room to help, even if Rose looks like she'd rather be anywhere else. Eventually, she does reluctantly join Rachel on the side of the tree that isn't currently being drowned in tinsel. Quietly placing pretty gold ornaments rather artfully across the branches. Kory grins and walks over to where Dick is ruffling through some boxes of decorations. "I have no idea how you managed that," she whispers tilting her head at Rose.__

__

__Dick shrugs, "she's just a kid. Kid's want to be a part of stuff." He fishes out a large, gold star. "Sometimes they just need a little push."_ _

__

__"You're annoyingly good at this you know?"_ _

__

__"For a human?" He laughs.__

__

__"Yeah by Tamaranean standards you're pretty average."_ _

__

__"I can live with that," he grins and it's so earnest Kory can't help but want to see it all the time. You've ruined my life Dick Grayson she almost says. Going back to Tamaran to kill my sister is going to be a million times harder now. He looks down. "Um, there's another one of Alfred's boxes in my room could you go grab it while I give this to the kids to put up?" He waves the star at her.__

__

__Kory clears her throat. "Yeah, sure I'll go do that." Dick's bedroom is right at the end of one of the longest hallways of the tower but she doesn't mind the moment alone to think. Rachel and Gar and strange sparkly trees. It's all so sugar sweet but with the reminder of what's coming, of what she has to do for the sake of her planet, it feels like cotton candy melting on her tongue faster than she can savour it. It's all slipping through her fingers, melting through the cracks. She can't keep this up much longer. When she's almost at the end of the hallway she spots a peculiar looking plant hanging from the ceiling. Its leaves are dark green with vivid red berry looking things in the middle. Odd but not exactly worthy of note in this place so she just continues on into Dick's room._ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kory losing her powers is not canon in my stories because I would literally rather eat rocks than nerf any female characters. If like me you know absolutely nothing about cars, Kory's car the Chevrolet Corvette is the same car that Lucifer Morningstar drives on the tv show 'Lucifer.' I like that Kory seems to have a thing for cool cars so I gave her to what is in my own objective opinion the most awesome car ever. Also I have literally never owned a real christmas tree before so I have no clue what the normal procedure is for that shit, I just had Kory carry it in and place it wherever.


	4. Wide Moon Rivers and Other Beautiful Phenomena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, come on Rose!" Gar agrees. "Surely even the big bad Ravager must at least enjoy Christmas." Rose pulls the middle finger at him. Maybe not then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Gar's chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one because Gar is such an adorably sweet guy. He sees the best in people, which is such a rare and admirable gift especially considering how much he's been through. Be warned there is a bit of self deprecating language and negative mind sets in this one so if thats potentially triggering for you this chapter should definitely be skipped. Gotta make sure to take the utmost care with our mindsets everyone.
> 
> Me to the titan's writers: give Gar more screen time  
> Titan's writers: give Gar more trauma that we probably won't ever address did you say?
> 
> Also, I just want to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has been commenting, leaving kudos and reading my work so far. I've never really posted any of my writing before a couple of days ago and your reactions and kind words honestly warm my heart so much. Any words I try to come up with to describe how honoured and pleased I am that you guys are enjoying my writing seem woefully inadequate so I'll just settle with saying that you are all stars and I hope that every single one of you has a fantastic week.

To the surprise of absolutely no one Gar loved Christmas.

He adored the lights, the decorations, the generally enlightened feeling everyone got around December. Presents and good food, what's not to love? "Are you sure this is right Gar?" Connor asks flinging another bundle of tinsel onto the tree. 

Rachel snorts, Gar shoots a glare at her. "Yeah, you're doing great buddy." Connor beams at his praise. 

"Okay guys," Dick says entering the living room, "you all can pick who puts up the star." Said star is a huge, gold plastic masterpiece probably picked out a two-dollar store or something. It's got little white scratches where the paints ripping off and a slight dent on the top point. Gar finds it utterly charming.

Rose shakes her head, "who gives a shit." 

"Well that's not much of a holiday spirit," Rachel deadpans as she carefully hooks another gold ornament onto a branch.

"Yeah, come on Rose!" Gar agrees. "Surely even the big bad Ravager must at least enjoy Christmas." Rose pulls the middle finger at him. Maybe not then. 

"Why don't you do it, Connor?" Dick offers, placing the star in his hands. Connor stares at it for a moment eyes wide. 

"I put this on the top?" He asks to confirm. Dick nods. The tree Kory and Dick picked out is so ridiculously huge that Connor has to go up on his tiptoes to wedge the star onto the top. Gar and Rachel both clap and Connor seems adorably proud of himself. Rose rolls her eyes. 

"You guys are such losers," she mutters but Gar sees the tiny smile desperately trying to break out of her concrete facade of disdain. _You love it here too _he realises a little surprised. After the whole 'Deathstroke incident' he kind of assumed she would leave. As it turns out she didn't. Like really, really didn't. She's always hauled up in her room, the only times she ever seems to leave is to grab the meals that Dick prepares for her or when Joey takes ahold of her consciousness. It's a little jarring to watch the body of sullen, sour Rose Wilson dance around the kitchen as Jericho makes pancakes for the whole house. Gar wishes there was something more they could do for him. He seems like a really cool dude. Not that Gar knows him very well. He's hardly ever fully in control, usually appearing in little spurts. When he is in the driver's seat he seems to enjoy talking to Kory the most. Gar gets that.__

__"Where is Kory?" he wonders._ _

__"Oh she uh went to get another box," Dick says quietly. Gars a little confused as to why Dick still acts like a flustered teenager pining over the prettiest girl in school even though he and Kory were assumedly together now. Maybe that's just what love is like at first. Gar doesn't exactly have a lot of experience in the area or many if any, role models as to what it's supposed to be like. _That's not true _his mind supplies unhelpfully. His parents were desperately, beautifully in love. The type of love everyone dreams about but not everyone is lucky enough to have. Gar frowns. There are some memories of his parents that are incredibly vivid. Rich, technicolour days where his Mother used to take him exploring waterfalls or magnificent hillsides. The viridescent shades of the forests are forever engrained into his eyelids, he even remembers the earthy scent of the trees. The most comforting smell in the world. His Dad used to sing him to sleep all the time when he was little. Gar still knows every word of his Fathers go-to song. 'Moon River, wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style someday.' Sometimes he can even imagine his voice from the memories he still has, even though he hasn't remembered what he sounded like in what feels like a lifetime. He wasn't a particularly good singer Gar knows that much, but it made him feel at peace nonetheless. He would slowly stroke Gars head to the beat of the song, quietly lulling him to sleep. 'Two drifters, off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see.'____

______Those memories are so real and clear in his mind yet everything else is starting to get foggy, like looking through distorted, coloured glass. He knows that his Mum loved red velvet cake but he doesn't remember ever seeing her eating it. He knows that his Dad used to bake cookies for 'Santa' every year without fail. He knows that he used to make extra for Gar to secretly eat on Christmas Eve but he doesn't remember the smell or what the cookies tasted like. He only knows that he used to enjoy them. His memories are fading into facts, all he has are the collections of information he learnt about his parents over the years. Hollow pieces of data, cold and analytical. What did that say about him as a person? He was forgetting the time he spent with his own parents. Parents who probably wouldn't even recognise this new person he's become. _Murderer. _"You know I think I'll go check on her," Dick says interrupting that particularly fun train of thought. Rachel has a strangely pleased look on her face once he's gone.____ _ _ __

___"You're up to something," Gar squints at her through the green and silver covered branches._ _ _

___"I have no clue what you mean," she says with a faux innocent voice that he might have believed if not for the mirth swimming in her eyes. Gar simply sighs. In situations like these, it was best to not get in the way._ _ _

___ _

Sometimes Gar kind of forgets who it is he's moved in with. Watching Dick Grayson the prodigal adopted son of the infamous Bruce Wayne, ward of the freaking Batman put on giant, pink baking mittens to pull his vegan gingerbread men out of the oven is probably one of the most surreal moments of Gar's entire existence. "Is there something on my face?" Dick asks placing the tray on the counter, taking notice that Gar is staring. 

"N-no, no not at all sorry I was just-" Gar takes a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?" 

Dick takes off the mittens and puts them in the drawer just below the countertop."Go for it."

"What was it like to grow up with Bruce?" Dick's eyebrows shoot up a little. 

"I already told you all about being Robin kiddo," 

"No, yeah I know. I just wondered what it was like to um be raised by someone who isn't your parents." This only seems to confuse Dick more. 

"I would think you of all people would already know what that is like." 

Gar nods. "I do I guess but it's like-" he winces unsure how to put it into words. Dick patiently waits, giving him as much time as he needs. "My parents have only been-" _dead, non-existent, never to be seen again _"gone for a couple of years now-" _an eternity, a thousand lifetimes, ten billion decades _"and I was only with Dr Caulder for a little while." He suppresses a shudder. "Which was pretty crazy and then I met you guys which was also very crazy and so things haven't really slowed down since... since they died." Dick's eyes are sad and understanding. "Now I'm here, somehow we're all still alive and doing Christmas together and it's like I'm just realising now that I'm never going to see them again. Not ever and it feels like they're slipping away from me." Tears are welling in his eyes now. "I don't know how to hold onto them. I-I don't understand why it's so hard. They were my parents!" Dick steps around the counter to pull him into a crushing hug. "What's wrong with me?"____

__

___"There's nothing wrong with you," Dick whispers into his hair. "I felt the same way during the first couple of years with Bruce. I thought something was wrong with me too," Gar blinks. "I'll tell you what I wish I knew when I was younger." He pushes Gars shoulders back so he can look into his eyes. "The people we love they shape us and define us in ways that most of the time we don't even notice. We learn so much from the people we care for. Which means we can't ever truly lose them, not really. They're apart of who we are, how we act, what we say and do. They're always with us."___

__

___Gar nods and swipes at the tear stains on his cheek. "That was super poetic man."_ _ _

__

___"Unfortunately, I can't take credit it for it." Dick lightly chuckles, ears turning a bit red._ _ _

__

___"I just miss them," Gar says._ _ _

__

___"I know." Dick pulls the cookie tray over to their side of the counter and takes a seat. The unlikely pair sit together a while, absently munching on vegan gingerbread cookies and trying to remember as much as possible._ _ _

__

Just when Gar thinks nothing can make Koriand'r any more awesome, it turns out she can use her powers to toast a marshmallow with the tip of her index finger. She had asked them if there was anything they'd wanted from the store on her way back from her weekly doughnuts endeavour with Donna, to which Rachel had randomly requested a packet of marshmallows. Dick had expressed his disapproval for the amount of junk food they were eating as of lately but ended up joining them anyway. What Gar appreciated the most about the tower was being able to hang out with everyone without the fear of slow, violent deaths looming in the background. "This is hands down the best use of your powers Kory," Gar remarks in awe.

__

"You do realise I can fly right?" Kory says casually throwing a bomb into their conversation. Dick almost falls off the edge of Kory's bed. 

__

"You can WHAT?" he cries in an extremely out of character display of intense shock.

__

"No fucking way," Rachel sits up from where she was leaning upside down off the edge of the bed. 

__

Kory shrugs. "I guess I forgot to mention. I forgot to put on my bracelets one morning and ever since my powers are like levelling up or some shit." 

__

Gar's brain may very well explode. "You have to show us," he insists. 

__

Kory stretches her arms over her head and yawns. "I don't know I'm pretty tired." 

__

"Kory!" The three of them shout simultaneously. 

__

"I'm kidding! Yes, fine I'll show you." She grabs her phone intending on replying to Donna when she notices them all watching her movements like a bunch of crazed hawks. "Oh... you meant like now?" 

__

Rachel throws a pillow at her head.

After a solid half-hour of savage pillow warfare that Rachel inadvertently caused with her open firing on Kory they had finally made up it up to the roof. "Why do you guys always band against me?" Dick complained as he shut the door to the stairs behind him. It started as a free for all, every man for himself but eventually, it had indeed spiralled into Kory, Rachel and Gar just absolutely obliterating Dick. 

Kory pats a hand against Dicks's cheek. "Aw, it's just cause they like me better," she teases. Dick rips her hand off, face bright red as Kory giggles on her way to the edge of the roof. She steps up onto the ledge.

"Okay, me and Dick have three episodes left of The Witcher to watch so let's make this quick," she says and then, she just _steps backwards _falling out of sight. It's completely silent for a moment. Three panicked gazes meeting.__

But then Kory is _flying._

__A more appropriate term would be soaring really. Red hair lit up, dragging behind her a little as she shoots 8 metres above where Gar, Dick and Rachel are staring at her in complete and utter amazement. Her eyes are green balls of light as she hovers over the sunset and Gar had never truly seen her as an alien before, but at this moment you would never mistake her for something of this earth. Of course, he already thought she was phenomenal but this right here just proved how incredibly powerful she really was. An inhuman sort of power he has no clue how she manages to contain within her._ _

__"This is freaking amazing!" Gar exclaims.__

 _ _“I know right?” Kory smiles swooping down a bit to be closer to the building side._ _

“You’re actually flying!” he marvels. 

“Holy shit,” Rachel whispers. It seems Dick has no words, eyes blown wide and mouth gaping. Kory, on the other hand, seems totally in her element. Comfortable hovering through the air, wide grin plastered to her face. She was born to roam the skies.

"You know what? I think I changed my mind," Kory slowly begins to rise, "I'm gonna fly around for a bit. Feel free to watch!" Then she's gone, beaming through the air. Flying up higher and higher until the three of them are awkwardly craning their necks to still be able to see her. Gar cups a hand over his eyes as a makeshift shield for the suns glare. Dick smiles a little incredulously like he's having trouble taking in what he's seeing. "Phenomenal," he says quietly in awe. So quiet that Gar's not sure Dick said that on purpose. There's a faint sound of Kory whooping as she twirls through the clouds and Dick laughs, his smile spreading to take up his entire face. Gar hums a familiar tune under his breath. _Wherever you're going, I'm going your way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any one else made a big thing of who got to put the star on top of the tree when they were young but its one of my fondest Christmas memories so I threw it in there. I imagine Dick would want Connor to experience Christmas like any non-Kryptonian/human-clone would, which is why they don't tell him about Santa not being real. Why can't he access Lex Luthors or Clark Kent's knowledge of Christmas? Because I said so for the sake of this fic. Also in the Justice League Unlimited cartoon, Clark doesn't even know that Santa isn't real so that's canon in this story. 
> 
> Also, I don't know much about Gar's parents from the comics and the tv show gives us legit no information so I just made some cute stuff up. The song Gar's Dad sings to him is 'Moon River' by Jerry Butler. Any Doom Patrol stans out there will probably recognise it. If you haven't heard definitely check it out and then listen to the Frank Ocean cover because its sick.


	5. Bad Practical Jokes and Other Great Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later when Kory is flying and Dick is so amazed that he can barely think, he does somehow manage to remember those days in his room. How she said she couldn't return to Tamaran even if she wanted to. Only Koriand'r could get stranded, abandoned by her destiny and teach herself to fly to be able to fulfil it once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chapter! Happy Holidays to anyone who celebrate this type of thing. I know christmas/holiday time can be hard for some people so I hope you all had fantastic days with your loved ones and if not find solace in fictional families like me. Thank you again to everyone who has been reading, giving kudos, commenting and bookmarking the story (especially Vanessa N Isaacs who made this entire fic happen) never failing to make me all emotional n shit. You are all as phenomenal as Kory. Which according to Dick Grayson is incredibly so. I hope you enjoy this last instalment!

Dick mentally pats himself on the back for picking Connor to put up the star. He hasn’t stopped smiling since Gar and Rachel’s round of applause. God, he loves those kids. “Where is Kory?" Gar asks finally taking a break from decorating. Dick tries his best not to feel relieved.

"Oh she uh went to get another box," Dick says. But that was at least five minutes ago. What could be taking her so long? He should go check on what she’s doing. Would that be weird though? That would probably be weird he shouldn’t do that. Is five minutes even a substantial amount of time? It feels like its been a really fucking long time. Oh, screw it. "You know I think I'll go check on her.” Rachel’s eyes suddenly snap up from where she’s fiddling with a bauble and Dick is instantly alarmed. Against his better judgement, he ignores whatever the hell Rachel is up to and goes to find Kory. 

Kory’s on his bed when he opens the door. She’s holding the photo frame he uses to conceal one of his secret compartments. Lightly tracing something in the photo the tip of her finger. She hasn’t even realised he’s here yet, working with Bruce sneaking up on people becomes second nature. An ability that’s saved his life many times. But sometimes it’s just another one of those lessons that he can’t turn off, another one of those things he wishes he could cut out. Watching people when they think they’re alone tells you more about a person than most interrogations. The way her mouth is downturned in a slight frown. The way she hugs the photo to her chest. The way she squeezes her eyes shut letting a tear trail down her cheek. It tells Dick a lot of things that he desperately hopes aren’t true. “You’re lucky I’m not one of the kids,” he says to alert her of his presence more than anything. Kory's eyes pop open. “The surprise would be completely ruined.” She laughs wetly, cheeks a little red. Probably embarrassed to be caught cuddling a photograph.

“I would’ve figured something out,” she sighs placing the photo back onto her lap. “It’s not exactly off-brand for you to have secret storage units in your walls.” Dick hates that she’s right. He takes a seat next to her on the bed. Kory tenses. 

“Everything okay?” he plays dumb as if he hadn’t walked in on her crying. 

“Just peachy.” Kory wipes underneath her eyes. 

“Did something else happen with your sister?” 

“No... not exactly,” her brows pull together. She looks so small, drawn in on herself like this, face contorted. _Nothing like my Kory._

__"But somethings going to?" He connects the dots._ _

__"You ask a lot of questions you already know the answers to Grayson," is all she says._ _

__"You don't answer many of them anyway." Kory seems surprised by this, shifting to face him head-on, photo clutched loosely in her grip. She opens her mouth as if to argue but they both know it's true. As much as she pretends to be more open than Dick she's kept lifetimes from him. Not that he would ever ask anything of her that she wasn't willing to give but sometimes a fragile, childish part of himself that forgets how hard it is to tell people things wishes for... for more. Maybe she's not ready for that. Maybe he isn't either. But if what Kory's implying is true they probably won't get a lot of time to figure themselves out._ _

__"Sometimes it's easier to pretend not to know." Truer words were never spoken. He does a lot of pretending. Not even just because of Bruce. He pretends that there isn't a part of Gar that doesn't trust them, he pretends that Rachel will be able to grow up and have a normal life, that all of them will. He's kind of fucking sick of having to pretend, in a moment of extreme naivety that same fragile, childish part of him just wants things to be good because they are, not because he wills them to be so. But for Kory, bright, beautiful Kory he'll pretend as much as she wants.__

__"I'm game if you are," he whispers. Kory mouth curls at the edges, just a little. Tears well in her eyes turning verdant green to emerald. She shakes her head._ _

__"I won't let them get hurt because of me."_ _

__"Just for a little longer then?" He says more selfish than he's ever been. More tears spill down Kory's face, glistening veins of lightning. Giving away what her words refuse to.__

__"I seem to always be crying in your room lately," she notes accurately. You don't answer many of my questions at all Koriand'r. At least she's consistent Dick thinks to himself, a little dejectedly. It's not what he asked so he doesn't reply. He does hold her hand only because he can't stand to see her like this and not offer her some sort of comfort. Just like last time. Though this time they don't sit in their sadness, he pulls her up and into the hallway to go be with the kids. Just for a little longer.__

__"What's that?" Kory asks as they enter the hall, hands still intertwined. Dick turns to see what she's looking at. Rachel's suspicious little face flashes through his mind. That little shit._ _

__"A bad practical joke," he tells her. She raises an eyebrow at him but says nothing. He drags her back to the living room before she changes her mind._ _

__When Dick and Kory return Rachel smirks at the sight of their joined hands. Dick realises a little too late that they completely forgot the box._ _

__Later when Kory is flying and Dick is so amazed that he can barely think, he does somehow manage to remember those days in his room. How she said she couldn't return to Tamaran even if she wanted to. Only Koriand'r could get stranded, abandoned by her destiny and teach herself to fly to be able to fulfil it once more. There was nothing that could ever possibly keep her here now, definitely not him. So he pretends a little more.__

__Donna Troy returns to Titans Tower on a cold, winters day while Dick introduces Kory to eggnog. "This is disgusting," she tells him as the elevator doors slowly open. Her face brightens when her friend enters the kitchen._ _

__"Donna!" she exclaims, "I didn't realise you were coming." Neither did Dick who regards her with shock. Her hair is longer he notices but that does tend to happen after long periods of time. After Deathstroke, she all but promised to never return. Donna scratches the back of her neck sheepishly as if she just realising the suddenness of her visit._ _

__"Yeah, sorry I can leave if it's not a good time." Her eyes linger on the lack of space between the pair. Dick leaning against the kitchen the counter, Kory crowded close cup in hand._ _

__"No!" Dick says a little too quick, a little too loud. Donna's eyes go wide. "Now is perfect, we uh were all just about to watch The Grinch if you wanted to... join," he finishes awkwardly._ _

__"Oh I don't want to intrude or anything-"_ _

__"Bullshit Troy! you don't have a choice now." Kory rolls her eyes, moving away from Dick. She claps a hand on Donna's shoulder leading her into the living room ignoring her polite protests. Dick is left alone in the kitchen with far too much hope to possibly be healthy._ _

__Dick is saved from awkward small talk with one of his best friends that he hasn't talked to in months by Gar who animatedly fills the silence while Rachel sets up the chrome-cast for the tv. "And Kory can fly! Did you know Kory could fly? Because she completely forgot to tell us! But it's so cool because she's been helping me and Rachel learn how to fly too, me as a bird of course and Rachel just as Rachel because her powers are super cool like that. Did I tell you that I can change into a bird now? A zebra too! I'm working on an eleph-" Donna seems a little overwhelmed by Gar's chattering, probably struggling to keep up with the speed in which Gar talks once he really gets going. He wants to pull her away from everyone so he can ask her all the questions he doesn't want to burden them with hearing. Why are you here? Why now? Why do you talk to Kory and not me? It's not like he can exactly blame her for getting close with Kory. Kory is... Kory. But he hates seeing her leave to go hang out with Donna while he knows that Donna is weird with him because of what happened with Jericho. Donna had told him that she forgave him before she left but her radio silence said otherwise. She just needs time is what Kory informed him when she got back the first time, squeezing his hand sympathetically. She needed several months of time it seems, but she's back now. Nodding with a small smile on her face at Gar's yammering so he shouldn't complain. He can burst at the seams with curiosity though. Questions sitting heavily on his tongue throughout the entire movie. It helps that Kory's close though, leaning on his tense shoulders until she falls asleep half-way through. He carefully tucks a magenta strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen dangerously close to her parted mouth. He feels like a kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar when he notices Donna staring. Giving him a look from where she's seated next to an intensely focused Connor and an annoyed looking Rose. Some things never change then.__

__Going to the bathroom while Rose, Rachel and Gar argue over what movie to watch next turns out to be an egregious mistake._ _

__He comes back to an extremely uncomfortable-looking Donna sitting on the couch alone. Dick wishes for a time machine so he can go back to the bathroom and lock himself in there forever. "Kory took the kids to get food," she explains. "She forced me to stay." Dick appreciates her honesty though he probably could've guessed that. He sits on end the couch as far away as he can possibly get from her. The silence is excruciating._ _

__"I'm sorry," they both say at the same time._ _

__"Wait, what are you sorry for?" asks Dick._ _

__"What are you sorry for?" Donna repeats._ _

__"I asked you first!" Dick feels like a thirteen-year-old again. Arguing with Donna that Clark would beat Diana in a fight. Donna pinches the bridge of her nose, the way she always does when he annoys her._ _

__"You haven't changed a bit boy wonder." He can't help but grin a little at that. No ones called him that in the longest time. Ever since becoming Nightwing, being Robin feels a little like a dream. For the first time, it isn't a bad one._ _

__"I'm sorry for... not answering your texts and for-" she looks around a little helplessly, "not coming back sooner I just-I needed time." So he's heard. Dick picks at his nails._ _

__"I get it, you don't need to explain. After Jericho, you couldn't stand to be around me. I don't need you to spell it out for me." Please don't he almost begs. He doesn't know if he could handle it._ _

__"Dick I told you I forgive you for what happened with Jericho." Her tone is incredulous._ _

__"Spare me your bullshit Donna you haven't talked to me in months."__

__"That's just because-" she starts and then puts her head in her hands. "Dick I'm sorry I never meant for you to think that." What else was I supposed to think? He wants to yell. She pushes her hair back from her face and looks at him. "I left because I was ashamed." Sensing Dicks questions she puts a hand up to silence him. "When everything was finished and that asshole was finally dead Kory she came to find me and she tore me a new one. Thank the gods that she did. At first, I was furious, I thought she had no right to be telling me how to feel but then I realised she was right."_ _

__"Right about what?"_ _

__"She said that I had just as much of a part to play with what ended up happening with Joey as you. And while it was wrong of you to lie to me the situation wasn't all your fault." Holy shit. "Once I stopped being mad I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it sooner. I blamed it all on you because I couldn't stand what it meant if I had a part to play too. So I left because I couldn't bear to be around you or Jericho but not because I hated you, its because it made me hate myself." She bites her lip. "Now I realise I've only hurt you more." Dick feels like he's going to cry._ _

__"What happened to Jericho is my fault, Donna." Kory had told him it wasn't. Rachel had told him it wasn't. Gar had told him it wasn't. Even Jericho himself had told him it wasn't. But Dick knows the truth, it's ingrained in his bones. It would be with him forever._ _

__"Look at me," her voice is firm and unyielding leaving no choice but to comply. "The real person to blame is Slade Wilson. What we both did was wrong but Deathstroke is the one who stabbed his own son. If I have to tell you that every day for the rest of my fucking life for you to believe it then that's what I'll do Dick Grayson." I was waiting for you he realises a traitorous tear escaping his eye. Donna Troy was the missing piece._ _

"You've changed a lot wonder girl," he says.

"I know. I've been hanging out with Diana a lot recently." 

"Yeah Kory said so." 

Yeah?" Donna smirks. "What else did Kory tell you of our private conversations?" 

"Not much don't get annoyed at her. Just the Diana thing and that you have an apartment nearby. Oh, and you have a girlfriend now," he grins.

"Fucking aliens," she mutters under her breath but her tone is fond. "All this blabbering about my business yet she fails to tell me that you two finally got your shit together enough to start dating." 

"We're not dating!" Dick proclaims. Donna gives him a confused look. 

"Gar said you went on a date last week." 

"No, no that was a lie Kory made up so that we could go buy the kids presents." Understanding dawns on her face. 

"Well, first of all, that's adorable and second of all what the fuck dude? Just ask her out already!" 

"Kory is my best friend!" he splutters. "I don't feel that way about her." 

"Oh my god dumbass I'm your best friend. I took a temporary misguided absence but I'm back now and _you are in love with Kory."_

__"I- what?-" Oh shit._ _

__Kory feels a little bad for just throwing Dick and Donna straight into the deep end but the two desperately need to talk. Knowing them it probably wouldn't happen otherwise. In the car ride back from dominos the kids are somehow still arguing about what movie to watch. "The Santa Claus is so boring," Rose complains._ _

__"Okay fine," Rachel says, "the other option is home alone one or two."_ _

__"Overrated" Rose states._ _

__"You can't say no to every option!" Gar exclaims._ _

__"What the hell are any of you talking about?" Connor asks flatly._ _

__"I was about to say the same thing buddy," Kory agrees as she pulls into the parking lot. Dick and Donna are bickering on the couch when she finds them and she can't help but hear the resemblance between them and the kids.__

__"There's pizza in the kitchen," she tells them._ _

__"Okay thanks Kory," Donna says while Dick just stares at her, eyes glazed over like an idiot. This seems to happen to him a lot and Kory never fails to be confused by it. She faintly hears him cry out in pain as she goes to get herself a slice of pizza. Usually, that would be concerning but in this case, it probably just means that Donna slapped him.__

 _ _"Want some soda, Kory?" Jericho asks._ _

__"Yeah thanks, Joey." He gives her a quizzical look._ _

__"How can you always tell?" _Because Rose would never offer to get me a soda.__ _

___"No one could ever be you kiddo." Jericho blushes. Kory kind of wishes Dick was around to see how impressive that was._ _ _

___Eventually Donna leaves after all the kids have split off to their rooms and she's made lunch plans with Dick. Which leaves Dick and Kory alone pretending to pay attention to whatever is on tv. When Donna was here Dick seemed more relaxed than he's been in weeks, now that she's gone he's been weirdly twitchy and his reaction times have slowed. X'hal this guy will never cease to befuddle her. She stares at the tree so she doesn't meet his eyes. The shiny, magnificent disaster of a tree._ _ _

___"Why does everything on the tree look so expensive while the star looks like an actual piece of shit?" She asks to break the silence._ _ _

___"It's the star from my parent's tree." Kory dies a little inside._ _ _

___"Dick... I am so sorry, I didn't know-" He just shakes his head, his face spasming strangely for a moment. Then he's laughing, practically bellowing as he leans back against the couch. It's so loud and frankly out of character that Kory frowns. "You-" he chortles struggling to regain composure. "You called my Mother's favourite Christmas star a piece of shit!" This sends him spiralling back into another fit of laughter that seems to completely overwhelm his body, then Kory is laughing too._ _ _

___"I'm so sorry!" Kory cries, "I really didn't know!" Dick grabs onto her arm as the pair continue to absolutely lose their shit. "You're such a weird dude Grayson," she feels obliged to tell him._ _ _

___"Hey lay off me you just insulted one of my only family heirlooms." Kory groans putting her face in her hands. He doesn't stop laughing for a very long time and while Kory is mortified she can't help but smile at the joy painted all over his face._ _ _

___"What is that weird plant thing in the hallway?" She asks once it's silent again. Any trace of laughter in his expression instantly disappears and she almost regrets asking._ _ _

___"It's called a mistletoe," he says quietly._ _ _

___"Which for humans is a form of pranking each other?" Hanging a plant outside someone's room seems like a really dumb practical joke._ _ _

___"No it's uh another Christmas thing. If two people stand under it usually that means they have to um, they have to kiss." Kory stops breathing._ _ _

___"Oh," she says on accident. Maybe it's because she's leaving for Tamaran once this ridiculous holiday is over or because when she goes she might not come back but she leans forward. So close she can count tiny freckles on his face she hadn't noticed that night in the motel a lifetime ago. Maybe its because over the past year she's realised how short life is that she presses her mouth to his. When she tastes his gasp on her lips, sweeter than any cotton candy she realises it's not because of any of that stuff at all. It's because he's Dick Grayson. The most frustrating, annoying, beautiful person she's ever met.___

___"You usually do it underneath the mistletoe" he whispers when they part, sounding dazed._ _ _

___"I don't need a stupid plant to kiss you," she says pressing her lips to his once more._ _ _

___By genuine accident Gar wakes up at six am when December 25th rolls around. Naturally, now that he's awake he takes it upon himself to wake everyone else up too. To his delight, Rachel's already awake so he receives no trouble there. As it turns out Rose keeps a knife under her pillow that is now currently lodged in her door, a couple of millimetres from where Gar's head used to be. Connor similarily almost lasers him in the face. But worst of all he finds Kory and Dick in the same room, which he really should've seen coming, but alas he didn't and now he's scarred for life. Once everyone's fully clothed and annoyed as hell to be awake, all in different states of sleepiness on the couches in the living room, Gar stands in front of the tv. "I know we aren't doing gifts but some of us did get something for Dick and Kory." Dick's eyes go wide and Kory sits up from where she was almost falling asleep on his shoulder. Gar goes behind the tv to grab their gifts. "It's not much but here you go," he says handing them a present each. Rachel, Gar and Rose put all their cash together to buy Kory a telescope and Dick a bright pink apron to go with his mittens.___

___ _

______"It's perfect," Kory gasps._ _ _ _ _ _

___"I love it," says Dick.___

___Gar is so relieved that he takes a seat next to Rachel, she puts a hand on his shoulder. Squeezing with a smile. But then Kory and Dick are standing, probably going back to sleep Gar assumes. Which yeah it's really early so shouldn't blame them but Gar thought maybe they would stay and celebrate a little longer._ _ _

___"We'll be right back," Dick says annoyingly vague._ _ _

___"They didn't like it," Rose panics as soon as they're gone.Once again he's shocked at how much she actually cares._ _ _

___"No, they definitely did," Rachel insists, of course, she would know better than anyone._ _ _

___"Then what-" Kory and Dick are back before Rose can finish. Arms full of wrapped gifts and Gar's heart is pounding out of his chest._ _ _

___"Oh my god," he whispers under his breath. There's just so much. Dick even goes to back to his room to grab more. Then soon enough their all tearing into gifts. Gar gets a shit ton of new video games. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, The Outerworlds and Kingdom Hearts III. But best of all he gets a shirt that says 'May the Mass times Acceleration be with you' which he couldn't love more if he tried. Rachel got a new sketchbook and art easel. Also, a book called 'The Art of Not Giving a Fuck' by Mark Manson which Gar suspects was from Kory. They bought Connor the skateboard he's been asking about for months and a psychology book exploring human morality that he'd been asking for as well. Man, he was an amazingly weird dude. Jericho gets several records, Gar spots Donny Hathaway, Fleetwood Mac, Queen and Elton John but it's a huge pile so there's probably more he doesn't see. Rose got a notebook, a sketchbook and a camera, which confuses Gar a little at first. He can tell Rose feels the same staring at her gifts once she's carefully unwrapped them, tidier than the rest of the savages.___

___"I know you would’ve preferred like a sword or something," Dick says. "But you need to have things… that isn’t that. Life is more than just that."_ _ _

___"Jericho is laughing at your attempt at being deep," Rose replies. But her grin takes up her whole face. It's the happiest Gar has ever seen her. Once everyone's done opening gifts and expressing their love for their new items they all rush outside to try out Connors new skateboard. Gar whose been struck silent ever since they came out with their monumental stacks of presents still sits on the floor, surrounded by the wreckage of torn-up wrapping._ _ _

___"You okay kiddo?" Asks Dick. Without answering he pulls Dick and Kory into a hug at the same time, they have to awkwardly lean down from the couch to reciprocate._ _ _

___"Thank you," he whispers hoping it's enough to express how grateful he is. For a while, they just hold him while Gar thinks of moon rivers and magnificent forests. There are tears in his eyes when they release him. He's about to go join the others when Kory puts a palm to his cheek._ _ _

___"We love you," she says and Dick doesn't have to say it for Gar to know he's does too. He always strokes his hair when he hugs him._ _ _

___"I love you too." Kory's smile is like the sun.___

___Connor falls off his board eight times before figuring out that he should hold on to something at first. Rose is having a field day filming the entire thing and Rachel would feel bad for not warning him sooner if he didn't have alien invulnerability to injury. "Are you sure you guys don't want to go back to sleep?" Dick wonders once he comes out into the parking lot to join them. "Donna and her girlfriend are gonna be here in a couple of hours."_ _ _

___"We're fine," Rose mumbles waving her free hand at him. And she was Rachel notes. For the first time Rose Wilson was completely and contently fine._ _ _

___Breakfast, if it could even be considered that at all is a sugary mess of Christmas tarts, eggnog, pavlova and doughnuts of course. Dick looks like he's about to have a stroke but Kory tells him to get over himself. "I'm in heaven," Gar sighs, plate loaded with gross looking vegan alternatives._ _ _

___"Yeah I'm sure you'll be thinking that when you have a stomach ache later," Dick mutters. Kory glares at him. They all pile onto the couches in the living room with their massive plates of food, the tower filled with banter and laughter. Dick's train is practically stalemate, Kory is a hundred feet tall and Gar, Rachel registers with an overwhelming gasp of relief isn't holding a single thing. She moves closer to Dick as he puts an arm around her shoulder. "It was a great surprise," she whispers.___

 _ _ _Even though life had never waited for a single one of them. Often dishing out more than any of them could possibly take. For a single moment, none of them had to pretend. Things were good, simply because they were._ _ _

___ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'll be writing more soon. Sending love to every single one of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Dick Grayson is so whipped for Koriand'r. Also catch me every second that Kory is in a scene pointing out how effortlessly beautiful/super model-like she is because Kory is a model in the comics and Anna Diop is an absolute goddess.


End file.
